


The Perfect Night

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Germany is a flustered baby, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano and Ludwig decide to make their night together a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

"Hey, Luddy?"  
"Ja?"  
Ludwig looked up from his mug of coffee and towards his beautiful Feliciano, taking a large sip as he looked over to his boyfriend.  
"We should learn each other's kinks"  
The mouthful of coffee that was once prepared to embark on a track down Ludwig's esophagus found itself sprayed across the table. "Ludwig! Are you okay?!" Feliciano panicked as Ludwig hacked and coughed out the last drops of coffee that did make it down his throat. "Ja....I'm gut...but....sorry, what was that?" "I said we should...you know...maybe make our sex life a little more interesting...." Feliciano spoke again. Ludwig felt a something twist in his stomach. Embarrassment? No...well yes, but the feeling was not as strong as the feeling of excitement that sent shivers down his spine at the very thought of being able to perform his kinks on his boyfriend. "Am I....bad at sex?" Ludwig asked sheepishly. Maybe that was the reason, surely it must be! Feliciano was an open person and really has no sense in shame. There was no way he could ask such a question with a straight face. "No, just lately it's been the same routine. Foreplay, sex, relaxation. Even if it's just once, I would like to try some new things..." He replied, "It's not that you're bad, it's just that I feel as though we should try some things out, you know?". Ludwig swallowed down the last gulp of his coffee and let out a deep sigh. This was a big step for the pair of them, he wasn't even sure how Feliciano would react towards some of his kinks and fetishes. It was eight months after becoming an official couple before they considered having sex; it was mostly vanilla sex. Though, he did not oppose to having some excitement in the bedroom.  
"Okay, I'll begin! I am really turned on by orgasm denial...oh! and food sex! What about you, Luddy?" Feliciano spoke almost too eagerly. That boy really had no shame. Sometimes it made Ludwig a tad jealous. "Uh...okay....I....have a thing for...meninlingerie...." Ludwig stuttered, his pale cheeks becoming redder by the second. "I couldn't hear that Luddy~ speak slower please" "MEN IN LINGERIE" "Oh...I see~ there's no need to be embarrassed!" Feliciano chuckled. "And....bondage...ja..." he added on quickly, he couldn't look at Feliciano in the eyes. There was a brief pause between the two before Feliciano piped up again. "How about this? Today we'll go buy the stuff we want to use for the sex and tonight..." Feliciano paused and gave Ludwig a kiss across his cheekbone, "We'll do it for real". He then made his way for the door with a wink, leaving Ludwig hot, bothered and very eager.  
\---

And so, the pair left the house on their own, making their way to the nearest sex shops, with a spring in their step but overwhelming embarrassment settling in their gut. Ludwig had never felt so humiliated in his life as he entered the shop and left, hoping nobody he knew was around. He was so embarrassed he wore sunglasses and a large sunhat in hopes nobody would recognize him. Although, when he entered his car and drove home, he mentally recounted all the things he had bought for the occasion, feeling proud and excited for the night ahead. Whipped cream and strawberries....he assumed when Feliciano meant food sex, he meant he was going to eat something off him. He may as well had made it something he liked. Orgasm denial was a tough one. Not only did he have to research the different ways to do it, he also had to sheepishly ask the staff where the cock rings were. Thankfully, he found them and bought one. He had also bought a numbing lubricant and condoms.  
Feliciano on the other hand, waltzed right into the lingerie store excitedly. He had picked out a nice looking baby pink corset with matching thigh-high stockings. "Is this for your girlfriend?" "Oh yes, there's a very pretty lady waiting for me back home~" Feliciano chuckled, giving a wink to the clerk and leaving the store, whistling.  
Ludwig was the first to come home, shoving the whipped cream and the strawberries in the fridge and hiding the lubricant, condoms and cock ring under the pillow. He wasn't too sure as to how the cock ring was going to work, but he was sure Feliciano would know. He jumped a little when he heard the door slam from downstairs and dashed down to see Feliciano at the bottom of the staircase. "Feli...." Ludwig breathed, he rushed over and kissed Feliciano passionately, almost like a hungry animal. "Hmmm~ Luddy~ Let's have pasta first~" Feliciano giggled with each kiss on his neck, trying to hide the bag from Ludwig's view. Ludwig ceased kissing Feliciano for a moment and pulled away. "Ja...good plan".  
Ludwig and Feliciano ate a lovely lasagna courtesy of Feliciano, both watching each other intently with a goofy grin on their faces. After the dishes were cleaned and the candles were lit, the time had finally arrived.

\---  
Ludwig waited eagerly on the bed, completely naked. Beside him on the bedside table laid the can of whipped cream and the strawberries with he had cut smaller for this event. "Okay Luddy~ I'm here~" Feliciano cooed from behind the closet door. He swung them open to show Ludwig his exposed body, no panties, just a frilly pink corset and large stockings. He could feel himself getting hard already. "Feli....oh mein gott, Feli...." Ludwig breathed out. He came over to resume kissing him from before but had his hands slapped away. "Ah, ah, ah! Not yet Luddy~" Feliciano teased, pushing Ludwig onto the bed, raising his arms behind his head and tying him up with ribbon. Of course....he mentioned he liked bondage...  
"Now....how to start this...." Feliciano chuckled eagerly. He first began to pump Ludwig's dick, emitting a small grunt from Ludwig, then stopped briefly to slide the cock ring onto his half-hardened member. Grabbing the lubricant, he pulled out a dildo from underneath the quilt and began to lube it up, smirking at Ludwig's increasingly redder face as the sounds of the lube squishing in his palms became louder. "Okay Luddy, I need you to spread your legs for me and relax..." Ludwig obliged, once again grunting as the dildo was pushed up his ass. "Hmm~ good~" Feliciano smirked, pulling a remote control from under the quilt and pressing a button, sending light vibrations drilling against Ludwig's prostate, causing him to moan loudly and writhe in his binds. Now he knew, that definitely wasn't a dildo. "Ahhhhh........F-Feli!" He cried out as his dick grew to it's full girth and the ring tightened, all the while pleasurable vibrations drove him closer and closer to the edge. "Here's how it'll work!" Feliciano spoke eagerly as he gave his own length a few strokes, he pulled over the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all the way up and down his length, garnishing it with strawberries, "you have to make me cum with your mouth...and maybe....I'll think about releasing you~". He felt the vibrations become even stronger and he let out a strangled cry. Damn Feliciano was kinky when he wanted to be. His dick almost reminded Ludwig of a strawberry roll cake, covered completely with the whipped cream and strawberries. Before he could protest about the unbearable teasing of the vibrator, he took in Feliciano's length, swirling his tongue to catch the sweetness of the strawberries on his tongue and smiling a little at Feliciano's moans.

"Ahhhh~ Luddy, you're so good!~" he moaned out, gasping sharply when Ludwig darted his tongue near the slit of his head. Feliciano came in Ludwig's mouth with a strangled cry, panting for breath as he inspected his dick, clean of whipped cream. His moans, the vibrations and the pleasure coursing through Ludwig's lower half was driving him insane. "F-Feli.....I want to come now..." "Hm....what was that Luddy?" "You promised.....you would release me...." "I never promised, I said I'd think about it" "fELI...Feliciano Vargas....please make me release this instant!" He whined impatiently, writhing pathetically under Feliciano, his dick straining upwards with precum oozing from it's tip. "You look so cute Luddy~" Ludwig gasped suddenly when cold whipped cream was sprayed on his neck, shoulders and inner thigh. "Feli.....please stop teasing bitte...." Ludwig moaned out as the strawberries were placed on the cream. "Shh...Luddy...don't be an impatient bambino!" Feliciano then began to slowly lap up the whipped cream on his neck, nipping and sucking the last traces of cream as he traveled towards his shoulders. "hah...oh mein gott...oh mein gott...." Ludwig panted out, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. Letting out a slight cry of desperation, he began to hump Feliciano's knee between his thighs, in hope to get some relief. Seeing his boyfriend so desperate, he wouldn't deny it was entertaining to say the least. He could see Ludwig was starting to tear up a little, he had to finish teasing. Lapping up what was left of the cream between Ludwig's legs, he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Do you want to cum?" "Ja...Ja...Ich weiß nicht, wie..... viel ich nehmen kann ..... bitte ....b-bitte" He stuttered through a moan. Feliciano always knew if Ludwig was really angry or really distressed, he would slip into his native tongue. He must of be desperate. "Okay then...Ti amo, Ludwig, you did great" Feliciano slipped off the cock ring, causing Ludwig to cry out and jerk violently as he finally released. Panting for air, Ludwig watched calmly as Feliciano released him from his binds and hugged him tightly. "That was amazing Luddy! You did excellently!" Ludwig panted as the last shivers of ecstasy traveled out his body, leaving him worn out, but very satisfied. "Ich liebe dich Feli...." Ludwig breathed out, kissing Feliciano on the lips and holding his face. "Ti Amo, Luddy..."

**Author's Note:**

> "Ja...Ja...Ich weiß nicht, wie..... viel ich nehmen kann ..... bitte ....b-bitte"- "Yes....Yes...I don't know, how much I can take...please....p-please" in German  
> "Ich liebe dich"- "I love you" in German  
> "Ti Amo"- "I love you" in Italian  
> "Bambino"- "Baby" in Italian
> 
> Damn this was both very cute and very hot to write.


End file.
